Xenbase, the Xenopus model organism database, is a web accessible resource that integrates all the diverse genomic and biological data from Xenopus research. The goal of Xenbase is to empower Xenopus research, enhance the impact of Xenopus research data and to facilitate the dissemination of this data. Xenopus frogs are one of the major vertebrate animal models used for biomedical research. Comparative functional genomics between humans and model organisms such as Xenopus have led to a wealth of discoveries and in this post genomic era and with thousands of scientific publications annually and the exponential growth of large-scale datasets, resources such as Xenbase are essential to translate this vast body of data into a meaningful biological synthesis. Xenbase is the only central repository for the enormous amount of data generated from Xenopus research. Our relational database and user-friendly interface make this data easy to query, and allows investigators to quickly interrogate and link different data types in ways that would otherwise be difficult, time consuming, or impossible. Xenbase also enhances the value of Xenopus data through high quality curation, data integration, providing bioinformatics tools optimized for Xenopus experiments, and by linking Xenopus data to humans and other model organisms. Xenbase plays an indispensable role in making Xenopus data accessible to the broader biomedical community by continually providing annotated data updates to organizations such as NCBI, UniProtKB and Ensemble. Xenbase accelerates discovery, enabling investigators to make novel connections between molecular pathway in Xenopus and human disease. Xenbase plays an essential role in maximizing the NIH's ~$130 million annual investment in Xenopus research. The Goal of this proposal is to maintain and expand Xenbase. Our Aims, developed through extensive input from the community are: Aim1 Maintain Xenbase and continue curation of Xenopus research data Aim 2 Develop support for Xenopus models of human diseases Aim 3 Enhance support for new data types, bioinformatics tools and data sharing infrastructure